Misunderstanding
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When Ryou catches Bakura with Marik in a cafe on the night of their date, Ryou assumes the worst and starts to wonder if Bakura's love for him is real. RyouxBakura BakuraxMarik. Please Review!
1. Waiting

It was another rainy day out. Ryou was sitting in a restaurant waiting for someone special, that special person being Bakura. He'd been waiting 20 minutes for Bakura to come to the restaurant. Bakura had promised him that since both of them never had much time to themselves lately that they'd spend the evening together with no interruptions. So far, it wasn't going as smoothly as Ryou wanted it to be. He remembered how much he was excited when Bakura made that promise to him and how he'd been counting down the days for this night to finally happen.

He looked around silently at the other couples talking to each other and having fun as they laughed. Some were talking while others were sitting close to the other. It made Bakura a little sad knowing Bakura still hadn't shown up yet. Bakura was supposed to be at the restaraunt at 6:30 p.m. and it was now almost 7 p.m. Ryou hadn't gotten any text messages or phone calls saying that Bakura would be running late only the text messages from earlier which were from the afternoon. He took out his phone to see if he had any new texts; when he did however, there wasn't any new texts.

He began to read the texts from the afternoon which made him smile every time he read them or looked at them for just a minute. Some of them were short or long while others had been cut off only to receive the next part of the text. They'd text for hours while one was away from the other.

Now here was Ryou, sitting alone in a romantic restaurant with no one to share the evening with. More than a few men and women would approach him; complimenting him or just to tell him he was cute, sexy, beautiful, or shy which made Ryou blush but would politely reject their invitation to offer him company - not because he wouldn't enjoy the company but because he knew how much Bakura hated seeing another person flirt with him. He remembered the last time another man started to flirt with him even though he politely turned him down.

***Flashback***

It was a beautiful sunny day, Ryou was in the park waiting for Bakura to meet him there for a picnic. It had took him weeks to finally convince Bakura to go on a picnic with him. He was in the middle of setting everything up when a man about slightly older than Bakura looked came up to him and asked if he would like to have luch with him. Ryou was surprised because the man had just came up to him but politely declined the invitation; explaining that he was already waiting for someone to spend the day with.

When the man continued to try and persuade him to come with him, Ryou again rejected the invitation hoping that it would finally get the man to leave him alone to wait for Bakura. When the man didn't leave but instead took Ryou by the arm, Ryou started to squirm and scream his way from the man's grasp. He was starting to get scared because he didn't know what woud happen and hoped Bakura would save him in time.

"Why so scared cutie?" The man asked with a playful yet angry tone to his voice.

"Let me go!" Ryou screamed at him, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Why? Don't you want to have a little fun first?" Asked the man still holding Ryou's arm tightly.

When Ryou saw that the man was taking him somewhere he didn't recognize, he started to scream even more; hoping that someone would at least come to his rescue. Fortunately, someone did - that someone being Bakura. He was only a foot away when he saw his Ryou being pulled by his arm by someone that looked like he was pissed off.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking him you little fuck?!" Bakura asked him, angry that a man would dare touch **his** Ryou.

"What's it to you? We're going to have a little fun!" The man said to Bakura with a smirk on his face..

"Oh no you're not. You're not taking him anywhere you bastard so let his arm go. Now!" Bakura demanded.

"You want this little runt? Come get him." The man challenged.

"Fine, you want to do it the hard way? We'll do it the hard way." Bakura said to him.

In what seemed to be minutes, the man was laying on the ground; his face bloodied as his eyes were swollen. Ryou looked at Bakura's right hand to see that it was bloodied with scrapes on his knuckles that were continuing to bleed out. Ryou got up from the ground and ran over to Bakura; almost in what a lost child would do when he found his mother.

Ryou looked at his hand and tended to it; gently wrapping a cloth he tore from his shirt around his hand and putting pressure on it to let the blood clot up. Bakura, although hated when Ryou tended to any wounds on him had let him continue as Ryou washed Bakura's hand the best he could of what was left of the blood.

After he was finished, they walked to wear Ryou was finishing setting everything up and sat down under a tree where they could feel the breeze brush against their skin. Bakura looked at him not knowing what to say to him. What should he say? Sorry I was late? Why didn't you fight him off? Bakura knew Ryou wasn't the violent type and besides that he was to frail and would surely lose to the stronger man.

"Ryou.." Bakura started to say. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't form the words to say them. Never once had he told Ryou about how he felt about him or how much he appreciated the small things he did for him. In fact, Bakura wasn't used to having anyone do those types of things for him such as baking him cookies, making him dinner, or even buying him a small gift as a token of appreciation. Ryou did all of that without asking for anything in return.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Ryou said to Bakura, looking down at the ground watching the grass blades sway in the small breeze.

"I want to make it up to you." Bakura said back to him.

Ryou's head shot up and looked at Bakura. It was the first time he had ever suggested he take Ryou out somewhere without complaining about it or making up an excuse not to go out.

"I want you to meet me at the new restaurant that is opening up. Since this was my fault and we hardly spend any time together, I want this to be special for the both of us." Bakura finished.

Ryou's eyes lit up and in a moment of happiness he kissed Bakura gently on his smooth soft lips. He suddenly pulled back realizing what he had done, he pulled away feeling embarrassed by his reaction. Bakura looked at him and smiled slightly as he pulled Ryou back into their kiss as they enjoyed the rest of their picnic and day together.

***End Flashback***

Now here he was sitting alone at a table for two with one of the two missing. He looked at his watch to see it was nearly 8 p.m. Ryou decided to call it a night since the restaurant would be closing in half an hour and most of the people who had filled it up had gone home with their loved ones in hand as they smiled their way out.

Ryou was disappointed. He'd been waiting for this night to happen and almost cried as he started to make his way home. When he turned the next block, he saw something that crushed his heart and feelings. There in a cafe was Bakura and Marik talking and laughing. To Ryou, they looked like they were having a good time with each other. After the kiss that happened during their picnic, Ryou felt as if his love for Bakura was a lie and nothing more than that.

Ryou felt tears running down his pale face as he almost ran home; not wanting to talk to anybody not even Bakura. When he got home, he wiped the tears and turned down a picture of Bakura and him together at last year's carnival, now it seemed that Bakura was cheating on him with Marik.


	2. Aftermath

The next day proved difficult than Ryou realized. After what he saw last night he couldn't get the image out of his mind. Ryou wanted to know what they were talking about and wondered if Bakura ever realized he had blown off their date. For some reason or another, he couldn't stay mad at Bakura but hoped that it would be the last time he'd see Bakura and Marik together.

He got up and took a shower hoping that the shower would make him forget about last night. As he turned on the shower, he started to remember all the time him and Bakura would spend the day together whether Bakura hated it or enjoyed himself. Once in awhile Bakura would offer to take him somewhere but now, all that had faded away. He tried to keep a happy smile on his face but inside, he was hurting and the only one that could fix it was Bakura.

After his shower, he had gotten dressed and headed out enjoy his day alone and get some peace of mind as well. He took his phone with him so that if he did get any texts or calls he'd be able to answer them right away. He turned his phone on to see that there were surprisingly texts from Bakura that had been sent early this morning.

Ryou was afraid of what the texts might say knowing what he had seen last night while going home. He wasn't sure if he should open the texts messages so he decided to wait to see if Bakura would text him again; knowing that Bakura hated when Ryou didn't answer his texts at least after an hour or so - understanding that Ryou had a life of his own outside of their relationship but still expected his texts to be replied back to.

The more he thought about it, the more Ryou realized that he didn't have to do anything Bakura asked or expected of him. Why should he? It wasn't like Bakura owned him or even once appreciated all the things he'd done for him. Not once did Bakura said a simple thank you for the little thing he'd done for him. Ryou's sudden realization made him more happy and confident that he no longer had to worry about Bakura any longer. As far as Ryou was concerned, Marik could have him, Ryou on the other hand had better things to d and worry about rather than Bakura's infidelities.

Ryou headed out with a smile on his face. He put his phone in his pocket and started out to enjoy his day without any worries at all. During his time alone, he had almost forgotten what he'd enjoy doing when he wasn't with Bakura but decided to go to the carnival since it it was only morning and he knew that he'd enjoy playing some games and riding on the rides.

He had gotten his ticket and looked around to see what he should do first. When he saw a fun house, he face lit up into a smile and excitedly went into the fun house as he looked at the different mirrors that had altered his reflection and laughed at the sight. He then, passed his way into what seemed like a dark room. When he walked in, it had lit up with different colored lights as clowns had popped up and some even scared him but knew it was all in fun.

After he'd exited the fun house, he was waiting to go on the rollar coaster when he was suddenly approached by someone he'd recognized before and wasn't at all happy to see. When Bakura walked closer, Ryou had turned away hoping that Bakura wouldn't notice him the sea of people around them but proved of no use when he was spotted by Bakura who looked a bit pissed at him.

"Ryou!" Bakura said to him, as Ryou heard his voice being called out.

Ryou didn't want to talk to Bakura,. He just wanted to enjoy the fun day he'd been having so far without any worries at all - especially if one of the worries happened to be calling his name. Ryou pretended that he didn't here his name being called out since there was a lot of noise from the gathering people and rides. He continued to ignore Bakura; hoping that Bakura would just give up but knowing Bakura he wouldn't.

He continued to wait in line and was finally up when he realized that Bakura would unexpectedly be accompanying him on the roller coaster ride. Not only did he not want to be near Bakura but he also didn't want to talk to him. When it was nearing the time for the ride to start, Ryou lift up the roller coaster's car restraint and got out; leaving Bakura the only one with an open seat which another person took instead - much to the despise of Bakura.

_What the fuck is is problem today? What the hell did I fucking do? That little shit will explain. _Bakura thought as he rode the 3 minute ride which barely amused him.

As the ride ended, Bakura went off in search of his newly found stubborn Ryou who was starting to irritate the shit out of Bakura, unbeknownst to Ryou. He continued to search for Ryou; passing through different crowds of people and going to different rides to find him. After what seemed to be hours, he finally found Ryou who was leaving the carnival as Bakura saw he was just leaving.

"Ryou! Get your fucking ass over here you little shit!" Bakura yelled out at him as he walked faster to catch up with him.

Bakura noticed that the normally compliant Ryou wasn't stopping nor turning around to wait for him to catch up - no, this Ryou was deliberately ignoring him for one reason or another and Bakura couldn't figure it out why. He also noticed that Ryou was walking much faster than usual almost trying to avoid him. Ryou knew exactly what he was doing. This time he wasn't going to apologize to Bakura for something he did nor was he going to be the one to make up with Bakura either - NO! No more! He was going to let Bakura figure it out for himself. Ryou was tired of being taken for granted especially by someone who rarely appreciated his kind heart and loyalty.

Ryou made it home without seeing Bakura behind him. He was hoping Bakura had given up and went on his own to his own house for now until tomorrow which Ryou knew Bakura would once again try and get answers from him. Ryou felt proud of himself, not only was he standing up for himself but he was also not allowing himself to break down and apologize first for Bakura's mistake.

He continued his day at home doing what he wanted to do. For the first few hours he would hear his phone vibrate seeing it was Bakura who had called more than 5 times and had left numerous texts. Ryou smiled knowing that Bakura wanted answers but didn't want to give them to Bakura - not after what he had done. He knew Bakura would eventually grow tired of the little game and break it off but if that was the chance Ryou had to take thanso be it.

He was still going to be happy with or without Bakura but secretly hoped everything would eventually work out in the end as Ryou still loved Bakura. Meanwhile, Bakura was at his own home still wondering what was wrong with his Ryou.

_Does he have another lover and doesn't want to hurt me? Did I do something to hurt him?_

All these possibilities were running through Bakura's mind as he laid on his bed checking his phone to see if Ryou had text him back which he hadn't yet. Bakura went to lay down on his bed as he rested his eyes still wondering what he had done. As the day slowly turned into night Bakura had gone to sleep gently but softly tossing and turning as he dreamed of making up with Ryou. What he didn't know was that Ryou was doing the same except he was dreaming of Bakura cheating on him with Marik, who he hadn't seen since that night.

As both of them dreamed, each one hoped this would soon get passed them and they could just move on and be happy together as they once before the last 2 days as they both slept what seemed to be peacefully.


	3. Sweet and Nightmare Dreams

As Ryou continued to sleep, he could still imagine Bakura and Marik together in the cafe on the night of their date. Every time he closed his eyes he could see them. When he was finally able to go to sleep all his mind could show images of was them together which made Ryou toss and turn as he started to grind his teeth trying to get them out of his head.

After struggling for 10 minutes, he finally succumbed to nightmarish dream he was having and stopped tossing or even turning as his expression rested into a somewhat peaceful sleep which he knew he would wake up from eventually.

***Ryou's Nightmarish Dream* **

Ryou was walking to Bakura's house hoping to spend the day with him like what they had planned the night before. When he got to Bakura's house, he heard laughing coming from inside which he thought it must have been Bakura watching a funny show on his t.v. like the last time. When he got closer however, he heard what sounded like two people laughing which didn't sound like the t.v. because the laughter sounded recognizable. Ryou looked through Bakura's window he saw something shocking.

There on the couch, was Bakura kissing Marik deeply entranced by each other's movements of their tongues. He then saw Marik's hand reaching for Bakura's buttoned shirt slowly but also quickly unbuttoning it; exposing Bakura's smooth pale chest that showed off his muscular physique in the light. Every inch of Bakura's chest glistened from the sweat that was dripping down.

Bakura was at work undressing Marik from his shirt to his pants. After taking off Marik's shirt; he had tossed it to the side to who knows where and proceeded to kiss Marik's chest which made Marik moan slightly in pleasure. He then took off Marik's pants and boxers and reached for his dick which he had stroked gently; moving his hand up and down as he stopped to massage the tip which made Marik lean back gasping for more from Bakura.

He teased Marik by moving in a slower pace making Marik continue to plead for Bakura to go faster as he grunted and moaned like a wild animal. Bakura smirked in response knowing that Marik was enjoying it whether Marik said it or not but the noises coming from him confirmed he did. He reached down and started to kiss Marik's neck as he slowly went down kissing his chest while teasing his nipples earning a pleasant moan from him. Marik squirmed around from the pleasure Bakura had given him as Bakura slowly reached the base of his dick.

He started to pump Marik with his hand earning even more moans all different lengths. He decided that pumping him with his hand wasn't enough for him so Bakura gently kissed around his dick before finally putting it in his mouth slowly licking it with his tongue. When he started to only lick the tip of Marik's dick, he started to cum slightly into Bakura's mouth.

He could feel Marik's hot juices flow down into in mouth as more came out. He started to bob his head up and down fast; placing his hand over Marik's mouth only to hear a muffled moan coming from him. After a few more pumps, Marik decided to turn the tables on Bakura. He pushed Bakura back onto the couch as he looked at Marik wondering what was going to happen.

Marik looked at Bakura then grabbed him by one of his legs as Bakura slid over to him. He then proceeded to unbutton his pants and take of his boxers. As he did, the cool air made Bakura's dick twitch against the air as it stood straight up. Marik smirked at Bakura knowing what was going to happen next.

He took Bakura's dick into his mouth ravaging it making Bakura moan and gasp as he felt his body go up and down from the movements of Marik. He started to gasp as he felt every inch of his dick being engulfed by Marik. He slowly wrapped his tongue around his dick making short and long strokes with his tongue until Bakura had finally came with Marik doing the same.

Ryou watched as tears came down his eyes. He knew that he wanted to confront them but didn't want to hear the truth he'd been dreading that Bakura no longer loved him but loved Marik. He left feeling heart broken and rejected that he finally knew the truth.

He was about to turn around and confront them when...

***End Ryou's Nightmarish Dream***

Ryou had woken up in a puddle of sweat from the dream. He felt hot and got out of bed to cool off with a shower. He got into the shower hoping that his dream was a mistake and the whole thing was a misunderstanding but was worried if it wasn't. Ryou felt the cold water hit his face as the water cooled off his body. After 15 minutes of washing he got some clothes to put on and went back to bed; hoping that the dream wouldn't continue.

Meanwhile, Bakura was in his bed trying to sleep but would only get distracted at Ryou's sudden change in attitude towards him. When he got up, he decided to drink some water hoping his mind would move onto other thoughts but still remained onto Ryou.

He went back up to bed hoping that he would get some sleep before the damn sun came up. When he reached down he tried to go back to sleep in hope that he would get some. When he did, he had a dream that he never expected to have a dream with him and Ryou in it.

***Bakura's Dream***

Ryou had been spending the night with Bakura. Both were happy that they finally got to have a night to themselves after each of them being busy the entire day. Now that they finally got to spend the night with each other, they decided to have dinner and watch a movie - not the most romantic date but both were happy they got to spend with the other.

As they ate dinner, they talked about their day which they would usually do until they had finished the dinner. Bakura had asked Ryou to pick and play any movie he wanted. Ryou who was excited, picked a romantic comedy. He knew Bakura probably wouldn't have liked to watch it knowing that romantic comedies weren't really his type of movie - preferring adventure or horror.

When Bakura came back, he saw that Ryou had picked a romantic comedy. He groaned as it started to play but held his contempt as he saw how happy Ryou looked. He sat next to Ryou when he saw that he was cuddling up to him. Ryou laid his head onto Bakura's chest happily watching the movie while Bakura wasn't paying attention to the movie but on Ryou instead.

The smell of Ryou's hair filled with Bakura's nose with a pleasant scent that made his heart beat a little faster than usual. He began to gently stroke Ryou's hair noticing how soft and silky it was. He then kissed the back of Ryou's head as his nose had taken in the scent of Ryou's hair. Ryou noticed this and looked up at Bakura who had been caught as he turned to watch the movie that he wasn't interested in watching.

Ryou laughed as he got closer to Bakura smiling at him before placing a gentle kiss onto Bakura's lips. Bakura was shocked but accepted the pleasant kiss as he realized that Ryou's lips were softer than his hair. Soon their tongues wrapping around each other as their hunger for each other grew. Bakura turned off the t.v. and took Ryou up to his bedroom carrying him. When they got to his bedroom he opened it as he placed Ryou on his bed gently.

He took few minutes to look at how beautiful Ryou looked in the pale moonlight especially his eyes which shined bright against his pure white skin and hair. He got closer to Ryou who was shy but welcomed him as he gently placed kisses from his mouth to his neck which Bakura returned with his own kisses.

Bakura had started to take off Ryou's shirt as he rubbed his chest before placing another kiss onto his chest; making Ryou blush by the action. Bakura placed more kisses on him only this time focusing on Ryou's neck which had earned moans from him as he gently began to bite it. He then got a little more rougher but also careful not to hurt Ryou.

He started gently bite Ryou until he got lower which he looked up at Ryou who nodded; giving him the signal to continue as he smiled. Ryou himself wasn't expecting any of this to happen but the way Bakura's lips and tongue felt made him blush and gasp even moaning when he felt Bakura's mouth on his dick as he sucked on it but also biting and licking it carefully not to hurt Ryou.

Ryou gasped and moaned in pleasure at how gentle Bakura was with him. When Bakura turned Ryou over, he unbuttoned his pants from behind as he took off his pants and boxers exposing Ryou's dick which Bakura noticed that it was hard. He stroked it from behind as he felt Ryou's body push into his chest with Bakura kissing Ryou's neck in the process. He moaned when Bakura massaged the tip which made Ryou cum a little as it dripped onto Bakura's hand.

Ryou then heard the sound of Bakura's own pants and boxers coming off as he gently pushed his dick into Ryou from behind; causing Ryou to gasp in the pain but soon relaxed as the pain slowly went away. Bakura gently and quietly hushed Ryou as he slowly got him used to his size in him as his rectum stretched to accomodate him and soon he was enjoying it; swaying to the movements of Bakura.

They soon came and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms each of them smiling as they slept through the night together for the first time in awhile since they'd both had become busy.

***End Bakura's Dream***

Bakura had woken up to notice that he was wet and remembered his dream. He looked at his clock to see that it was 3:45 a.m. He wanted to see Ryou and why he was acting strange as well as avoiding him every time he saw him. One way or another he would get some answers from Ryou hoping that they could just talk. He wondered if he should have called Ryou but decided against as he didn't want Ryou to make up a bullshit excuse of why he was avoiding him or not even talking to him through texts or phone calls.

He got dressed and headed off to Ryou's house hoping he'd get what he was coming there for. He started to walk to Ryou's house hoping he'd get answers from his Ryou and they could finally talk.


	4. Confronting and Forgiveness

It was nearly 4:30 a.m when Bakura was almost to Ryou's house. He didn't realize how cold it had gotten at night and walking didn't make it much easier since he had to stop every 15-30 minutes to warm up. On the other hand, he did enjoy the cold air which made him feel more alert at night since there was hardly anyone on the sidewalk or roads this late; only few cars here and there.

Bakura passed by the restaurant and wondered why it seemed familiar to him but got out of his trance once a gust of wind came into his face causing it to go numb for few minutes. He continued to walk when he had finally reached Ryou's home. He didn't know what to expect or even if Ryou wanted to see him but he wanted answers as to why Ryou had been acting different towards him the last few days.

He walked up to Ryou's door and knocked on it. When he heard no signs of Ryou coming down stairs he knocked a little louder as well as rang the door bell so that Ryou could hear it over the wind. After standing for 10 minutes waiting, Bakura finally cursed in his mind as he pushed the door open; not caring if anyone saw him do it or if Ryou got scared. He got tired of waiting so he invited himself in.

He took off his trench coat and headed up stairs to where he knew Ryou would be sleeping and turned on his light as he opened Ryou's door. When he did, he saw Ryou flutter his eyes at the sudden intrusion of his bedroom light being turned on. When he adjusted his eyes he saw Bakura standing only few feet away from him with a pissed off but gentle look to his face. Ryou didn't know what to even say to Bakura since he'd never expected him to come over, especially not at nearly 5:30 a.m. he also wasn't sure what to do.

"Bakura what are you doing here?!" Ryou asked him shocked and nervous at the same time.

"I'm surprised you even acknowledged me since you completely ignored me like I was a impudent nobody." Bakura replied in a somewhat amused tone.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked him as his eyes were now adjusted to the light as he stared at Bakura.

"I want some answers and I want them now." Bakura told Ryou in a deathly whisper.

"Answers about what?" Ryou asked him, nervous again.

"Don't play stupid Ryou, you know what I'm talking about!" Bakura replied in the same deathly whisper.

"I don't know what you mean." Ryou told Bakura.

Ryou slowly moved back on his bed to get up to tell Bakura to leave when he was suddenly was grabbed by his arm and fell back onto his bed; landing on his pillows. When he looked up to see, he saw Bakura who was now on top of him on his bed looking straight at him, this time with no emotion to show or give him any kind of clue as to what he was feeling but Ryou knew Bakura was pissed and was about to explode on Ryou if he didn't quit stalling like a child in trouble with his parents.

"Either tell me why the fuck you were ignoring me the last few days or I'll hurt you, your choice, pick." Bakura warned him in a hushed tone.

Ryou laid there in fear still looking at Bakura who was waiting for an answer. Now Ryou knew that Bakura would keep his promise but would never expect Bakura to say that he'd hurt him especially in a hushed tone that made Ryou have goosebumps on his body when he heard Bakura say that to him. Ryou could tell Bakura wasn't leaving and he knew Bakura was stronger than him anyways so he had no choice but to tell him.

"You missed our fucking date, I waited for over an hour and when I left I saw you with Marik in the damn cafe laughing and talking. You stood me up to meet Marik!" Ryou screamed at him. It was one of the few times Ryou had ever screamed at Bakura and now he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I would never stand you up if we had a date. Don't be an idiot Ryou." Bakura replied to him.

"No don't you be an idiot! You were supposed to meet me at the restaurant at 6:30 p.m. on the night of our date only to find out you were with Marik! Go back to him if you love him so much!" Ryou screamed at Bakura.

Without seeing it, Bakura slapped Ryou across his face. His face motionless in the process. He looked down at Ryou who was holding his left cheek; still feeling the sting of the slap that had happened just seconds ago.

"Are you done screaming?" Bakura asked Ryou in a cold tone. Ryou nodded as tears came rolling down his face looking up at Bakura who showed little remorse of what he just did. Bakura went and grabbed Ryou's phone and turned it on, when he did he went to his and Ryou's messages to where it was the last message that Bakura had sent to Ryou just 10 minutes before their date. He tossed it into Ryou's lap who look at his it confused.

"Read it, now. Bakura said to him. Ryou nodded and looked at the text message as he read the last text message that was sent to him from Bakura.

_Bakura: Can't make it at 6:30, I have do something that will make me late. I'll pick you up and I'll take you to another restaurant to make it up to you. I'll pick you up at 8:30, be ready._

When Ryou was finished he felt a little more embarrassed but felt even more embarrassed when he realized that his phone was in 'silent mode'. He looked down hoping that Bakura wouldn't see his embarrassment but knew he could. Ryou was still confused as to why Bakura was with Marik but wasn't sure if it was his place to even ask Bakura.

As if Bakura read his mind, he answered the question that Ryou had been wanting an answer to that had been in his mind for the last few days since not talking to Bakura about what had happened.

"I was with Marik because I needed his opinion on something and then we started to talk about different things. He's with Malik and loves him as much as I love you. I needed to ask him if I should have given you this on our date." Bakura said to him. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. When Ryou opened it he saw a silver ring. He couldn't believe that Bakura would by something for him and saw a little engraving that said,_ I w__ill always love and be with you, you're my everything, Love Bakura_

When Ryou stared at the engraving he smiled and looked up to see that Bakura had left. Ryou went to his window to see that Bakura was half way out of his front yard. He quickly put on his shoes and ran down stairs to chase after Bakura who was just few feet away from his house walking back to his. Ryou called out for him but Bakura still kept walking away.

Ryou ran after him in hopes he could catch up to Bakura. When he finally did he turned Bakura around and gave him a kiss on Bakura's lips that was only deepened by Bakura further. They broke the kiss in a need to catch their breath as Ryou looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ryou told him; ashamed of how he'd been acting.

Bakura raised Ryou's head up by his chin and kissed him again, this time wrapping his arm around Ryou's small waist as Bakura pulled him closer. After the kiss, Bakura looked at Ryou who knew that he was forgiven.

It was at least 5:30 a.m. when the sun was finally beginning to show up. Both Ryou and Bakura were tired and head back to Ryou's house to sleep. When they got to his house, they headed up stairs to sleep as they kissed each other before finally going to sleep into each other's arms.

Ryou finally knew that Bakura's love for him was real as much as his love for Bakura was real. He even started to appreciate Ryou more every day after that which made them both happy. He even kept his promise and took Ryou to a restaurant which Ryou was happy but not as happy to be with Bakura.


End file.
